ANDWAE!
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Junmyeon dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya? / KrisHo / FanMyeon / a lil bit WonKyu / BL / One-Shoot / DLDR! / Enjoy :D


Title: ANDWAE!?

Rating: T  
Genre: Comedy

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon  
Other cast: Park Chanyeol, Chen, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun

Sumarry: Apa jadinya bila Junmyeon dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya?

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!  
Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.  
.

"Mengapa menulis menjadi sulit sekali sih!" Pemuda berbadan kecil yang mempunyai nama lengkap Choi Junmyeon itu mengerang frustasi. Sejak pukul tujuh malam tadi, Ia sudah berkutat di depan Macbook-nya, bermaksud untuk membuat cerita fanfiksi dengan tokoh idolanya, Choikang Changmin. Sampai sekarang—waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, belum ada satu kalimat pun yang berhasil Ia rangkai. Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamnya sendiri.

" _Aniya_! Junmyeon harus dijodohkan dengan anak temanku, Choi!" Tiba-tiba saja suara dari _Eomma_ Junmyeon terdengar sampai ke kamar Junmyeon yang letaknya berada di lantai atas. "Hei, kau juga Choi, sayang, ingat!" Kali ini suara sang appa yang terdengar. "Yah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Choi _Pabbo_ Won!"

Mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, Junmyeon semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya, malah sampai menjambaknya, "Aww!"

" _Mwohaneungeoya_?! Kenapa mereka berdua terus saja bertengkar!" seru Junmyeon—lebih—frustasi. Dengan enggan, Junmyeon mematikan Macbook-nya kemudian berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Junmyeon terhenti di anak tangga kedua dari bawah. Ia shock melihat keadam orang tuanya saat ini.

" _Yak_!" seru Junmyeon. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Junmyeon melihat kedua orang tuanya saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain—lebih tepatnya sang _eomma_ yang menjambak rambut sang _appa_ , sementara sang _appa_ menghindari jambakan sang _eomma_ dengan menjambak balik rambut belakang istrinya itu.

" _Mommy_! _Daddy_! Apa kalian tidak malu dengan Junmyeon!" Suara Junmyeon yang kembali meninggi itu sukses membuat aksi kedua orang tuanya terhenti. "E-eh, Junmyeon? Sejak kapan kau ada disana, Nak?" tanya sang _appa_ sambil melemparkan cengirannya. "Sejak kita menjambak rambut satu sama lain, Choi Siwon _pabbo_!"

Sang _eomma_ mendengus kesal sambil merapihkan kondisi rambutnya yang berantakan. " _Aigo_. Kalau kau sudah tahu ada Junmyeon disana, kenapa kau masih terus menjambaki rambutku, BabyKyu?" Sang _appa_ —Siwon—kembali bertanya. "Kau pun juga sama, Choi bodoh!" seru sang _eomma_ —Kyuhyun—tidak terima.

Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku hanya ingin agar kau tak menjambakku lagi, _Baby_." ucap Siwon nelangsa. "Tetap saja kau—"

"DIAM!"

Tingkat kesabaran Junmyeon hampir menyentuh angka nol. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terdiam kembali karena suara lengkingan Junmyeon barusan. "Kalian ini! Masalah apa sih yang kalian peributkan?!" seru Junmyeon kemudian menarik lengan kedua orang tuanya menuju sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga.

" _Mommy_ hanya ingin mempertahankan keinginan _mommy_." ujar Kyuhyun ketus. " _Daddy_ juga." sambar Siwon tiba-tiba. "Keinginan apa sih?"

"Keinginan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman _mommy_ / _daddy_."

" _Yah_! Choi _Pabbo_ Won! Mengapa kau mengikuti ucapaknku?!" Suara Kyuhyun kembali meninggi. " _Aniya_. Aku duluan yang ingin berbicara seperti itu, Sayang!" elak Siwon.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Junmyeon langsung mencubit lengan kedua orang tuanya. "Aaww! _Apha-yo_ , Junmyeonnie!" jerit Kyuhyun dan Siwon berbarengan. " _Mommy_ dan _daddy_ tadi bilang apa? Ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak teman _mommy_ dan _daddy_?" Mulut Junmyeon terbuka lebar, kemudian tertutup setelah Siwon mendorong dagu Junmyeon ke atas.

" _Ne_. _Mommy_ ingin memjodohkanmu dengan anak teman _mommy_ , tapi _daddy_ mu tidak setuju dan malah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak temannya." Akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

1…  
2…  
3…

" _Mommy_! _Daddy_! Perhitungan tahun masehi sudah menyentuh abad kedua puluh satu dan perjodohan itu masih ada?" Junmyeon tidak terima. "Lagipula Junmyeon masih kelas dua belas, _Mom_ , _Dad_." ucap Junmyeon sambil mendengus kesal. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian kan bisa bertunangan terlebih dahulu. Setelah kalian lulus kuliah, baru deh kalian menikah." ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Mulut Junmyeon kembali menganga. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?" elak Junmyeon lagi. "Tenang saja, anak teman _mommy_ itu adalah seorang ahli waris salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan." jawab Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu, Siwon pun tak mau kalah, "Jangan salah. Anak teman _daddy_ juga sama, Junmyeonnie."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Terus saja, Choi." sindir Kyuhyun. " _Aniya_. Itu kenyataannya, BabyKyu." balas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendengus.

"Tidak. Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, _Mom_ , _Dad_." ujar Junmyeon dengan nada tegas. " _Andwae_. _Mommy_ sudah membuat janji dengannya. Selasa minggu depan Ia akan kesini."

Kedua mata Siwon melotot diakibatkan oleh ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. " _Ige mwoya_? Aku juga sudah membuat janji dengan anak itu pada hari Selasa minggu depan." Siwon seketika memegang dahinya sendiri dibagian sebelah kanan. "Kau ini bagaimana sih?" protes Kyuhyun. "Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Biar nanti Junmyeon saja yang memilih." tambah Kyuhyun kemudian mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya, iseng menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi, _Mom_ , Junmyeon tidak mau!" Junmyeon bersikeras dengan pilihannya. Namun ternyata _eomma_ nya juga se-bersikeras itu. "Sshh… Kau harus turuti apa kata _mommy_. _Arasseo_?"

Junmyeon kembali menjambak rambutnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar frustasi. Dengan segera Ia bangkut dari posisi duduknya kemudian berlari ke arah kamarnya sendiri. _Sedikit bantingan pada pintu mungkin bukan hal yang buruk_ , batin Junmyeon.

 _BRAAKK!_

" _Haish_. Lelucon macam apa ini? Aku bahkan tidak tertawa sama sekali." keluh Junmyeon nelangsa. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, membuat efek derit pada ranjang kesayangannya itu. "Hah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja sekarang."

.

.

.  
.

"Kusut sekali mukamu, pendek."

"Diam kau, tiang listrik."

Junmyeon menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa hidupnya kali ini benar-benar sial.

"Yifan, kau senang sekali sih menggodanya?"

"Aku tidak menggodanya, Chanyeol. Sok tahu benar." Pemuda yang dipanggil Yifan tadi menyikut pundak pemuda lain yang Ia panggil Chanyeol. "Lalu, barusan tadi itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran. "Itu namanya _bullying_." jawab Yifan, singkat, dan jelas.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara deheman seseorang. "Sudah selesai, Tuan Wu?" Ternyata itu Junmyeon. Ia kesal, kedua tiang SM High School itu menghalangi jalan masuknya. " _Ya_. Mengapa kau masih ada disini?!" seru Yifan. "Dasar bodoh. Minggir kau." Junmyeon mendorong dada Yifan ke belakang.

"Kurang ajar juga itu bocah bantet." ujar Yifan geram. Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya hanya mengulum tertawaannya sendiri. "Kau pantas disebut bodoh, Yifan." Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol melesat pergi sebelum Yifan memberinya bogem mentah.

" _Yak_! Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan!" desis Yifan.

Itulah yang sangat sering terjadi pada pagi hari di depan koridor utama SM High School. Yifan yang datang lebih awal, sengaja mencegat Junmyeon yang datang lima belas menit kemudian. Yifan selalu mencela Junmyeon dengan sebutan pendek. Dan sebaliknya, Junmyeon mencela Yifan dengan sebutan tiang listrik.

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka berdua katakan itu benar adanya. Yifan, sang kapten basket, memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 187 cm. Sedangkan si kecil Junmyeon hanya memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 176 cm saja. Perbedaan yang cukup _nyentrik_ ini membuat Junmyeon menjadi bulan-bulanan Yifan, teman satu tingkatnya.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk, sebal. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika mendapati Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chen melambaikan tangan kanan mereka ke arah Junmyeon.

"Pagi, Jun." sapa Chen, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junmyeon.

"Ada apa, Junmyeon- _ah_? Oh, pasti karena Yifan ya?" terka Baekhyun, kemudian Ia memutar kedua bola matanya sendiri dengan malas. Junmyeon yang kala itu sudah terduduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang.

Dengan malas, Junmyeon menjawab, "Lebih dari itu."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chen pun menjadi penasaran apa yang telah menimpa sobat karib mereka itu. "Kalian tahu, _Mom_ dan _Dad_ berencana untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak teman mereka."

" _MWO_?!" Teriakan kaget pun tidak dapat terelakkan. " _Yaish_! Pelan sedikit, bodoh!" ujar Junmyeon, memandang ketiga temannya dengan kedua mata yang sengaja dilebarkan—melotot.

"Jun, tapi sekarang ini sudah abad ke-21—"

"Aku tahu." Junmyeon memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. "Aku pun menolaknya. Tapi, begitulah. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ ku." ucap Junmyeon putus asa.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chen menatap iba kepada Junmyeon. "Yang sabar ya, Jun…"

.

.

.  
.

Hari itu pun tiba.

"Aku sudah menghubungi anak temanku itu, Choi. Dan Ia akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang ganti, bermaksud untuk bersiap-siap menjamu calon menantunya.

"Aku juga sudah menghubunginya, BabyKyu. Aku yakin Junmyeon akan lebih tertarik dengan pilihanku." cibir Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. "Jaga bicaramu, Choi."

 _BRAAKK!_

Pintu lemari baju yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun menjadi yang tidak terima pun membalas perkataan suaminya. "Enak saja. Anak temanku ini lebih tampan dan lebih berwibawa. Junmyeon pasti akan naksir dengannya, aku jamin." ujar Kyuhyun kelewat percaya diri.

"Baiklah baiklah, terserah." Siwon mengalah. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi meja riasnya. "Aku akan memanggil Junmyeon. Kau cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan cek kembali keadaan meja makan. Dua puluh menit lagi mereka akan datang."

Dengan senyum yang merekah, Siwon menghampiri kamar Junmyeon. "Junmyeon sayang, apakah kau sudah siap? Mereka akan datang lima belas menit lagi."

Berbeda dengan Siwon, Junmyeon sedari tadi sudah menekuk mukanya, bersungut-sungut di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya penampilan Junmyeon sudah sangat rapih, hanya bathinnya saja yang tidak. Enggan, Junmyeon menjawab pertanyaan sang appa dengan nada malas, "Aku akan turun ketika mereka datang, _Dad_."

"Baiklah." balas Siwon singkat kemudian pergi menjauh dari kamar Junmyeon.

Tak terasa lima belas menit pun berlalu.

"Tuan, tamunya sudah datang."

"Baik, kami akan keluar untuk menyambutnya." ujar Siwon lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan berjalan berbarengan menuju pntu masuk.

"Jiaheng!"

"Kris!"

"Eh?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun terheran. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Choi Siwon- _ssi_ , Choi Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan nama yang berbeda itu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Choi Siwon, nama dia Jiaheng. Bukan Kris."

"Bukan, _Baby_. Nama dia Kris. Kris Wu."

Merasa ada yang perlu diluruskan akhirnya pria itu angkat bicara. "Kyuhyun- _ssi_ benar, nama saya Jiaheng. Dan Siwon- _ssi_ juga benar, nama saya Kris Wu." Siwon dan Kyuhyun melongo mendengar penuturan dari lelaki di hadapan mereka berdua itu. "Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Kris- _ya_?" tanya Siwon sedikit curiga.

" _Animnida_ , Siwon- _ssi_." Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Jadi, kita mempeributkan orang yang sama, Choi?"

"Aku pun sama, _Baby_." Lelaki itu—Jiaheng atau Kris, sama saja—mengulum senyum karena ucapan sepasang suami istri di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa, Kris—atau Jiaheng—merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu saat ini. _Siapa ya?_ batin Kris.

"Oh, ya, silahkan masuk. Aku akan memanggil anakku terlebih dahulu." ujar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Kris memasuki rumahnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menggapai tangga, Ia terlebih dahulu melihat Junmyeon yang sudah berdiri di anak tangga kedua dari bawah.

" _YA_! Apa yang kau laukan disini?!" Tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon berteriak.

"Junmyeon?" Kris terbengong sesaat.

"Ya, ini aku, tiang listrik. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" Suara Junmyeon kembali meninggi.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali terbengong dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. "Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Siwon, menatap Junmyeon dan Kris bergantian.

"A-ah, _ne_. Junmyeon adalah teman satu tingkat saya di sekolah." balas Kris—atau Yifan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang teman, tiang listrik Wu Yifan?!"

"Wu Yifan?"

"Hei. Aku tidak mengerti ini. Jiaheng, jelaskan pada kami!" Kyuhyun menyuarakan suara hati Siwon, membuat Siwon sendiri mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Sedikit menghembuskan napas, Yifan—Ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama itu—mulai menjelaskan. "Jiaheng adalah nama kecil saya. Saya terlahir dengan nama Li Jiaheng. Saya dulu sering sakit sampai akhirnya ketika umur saya menginjak lima tahun, Ibu mengganti nama saya menjadi Wu Yifan."

"Nah, karena tugas ayah, saya dan sekeluarga pindah ke Kanada. Disana nama saya kembali berubah. Kris Wu. Dan akhirnya saya pindah ke Korea. Saya tetap menggunakan nama Wu Yifan."

"Tapi, orang tuamu mengenalkanmu pada kami dengan nama yang berbeda, Kris- _ya_." ujar Siwon, masih bingung. "Ibuku terbiasa memanggilku dengan nama Jiaheng. Sementara ayah sebaliknya, Beliau sering memanggil saya dengan nama Kris." Penjelasan panjang lebar Yifan akhirnya selesai.

Junmyeon berdeham, " _Mom_ , _Dad_. Jangan bilang padaku kalau dia adalah orang yang kalian maksud." ucap Junmyeon, sedikit banyak berharap pemikirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Namun, ternyata Dewi Fortuna tidak kembali berpihak pada Junmyeon. Anggukan kepala dari orangtuanyalah yang menjadi jawaban.

" _MWOYA_?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Junmyeon mentah-mentah. "Pulang kau, sutet. Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke rumahku!" usir Junmyeon dengan nada seketus mungkin.

" _Andwae_! Perjodohan akan tetap dilaksanakan, Junmyeon sayang." Kyuhyun meraih lengan Junmyeon, menariknya paksa. "Ayo, kita makan malam terlebih dahulu. Maid sudah mempersiapkan makanan yang sangat enak malam ini." Terpaksa, Junmyeon menuruti—kembali—perkataan Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi, Junmyeon merasa hidupnya merupakan sebuah kesialan.

 _Salah apa hamba pada-Mu, ya Tuhan?_ batin Junmyeon meratapi nasibnya yang kian memburuk.

.

.

.  
.

FIN

A/N: Huehehehehe. Maaf ya endingnya ngegantung XD mau curhat sedikit, tadinya malah ff ini mau dijadiin drabble, eh ternyata panjang juga hohoho. Dan aku lagi tergila-gila dengan couple KrisHo ini (yah walau telat banget sih emang huhu sedih) dan aku ngeliat Junmyeon ada potensi jadi anaknya WonKyu (slaps) so jadilah ff ini~ XD semoga suka yaa!^^ Mind to review? :D


End file.
